The Taste of Blood
by heavymetal4life
Summary: One of the Bladebreakers are a being which is neither alive or dead, drinks blood and hates daylight (gee, I wonder what that could be...). Will the others stop him before it's too late? FINISHED
1. It begins

Ok, this should be interesting.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, just this fic, none of its characters. Except the ones that have no names, but it's like someone would take them, yeh.  
  
Kai was sitting on the seats at a wild house party (you know hose types that teens that make the house totally messy, everyone wakes the next morning with a hangover and stuff). He was holding a bottle of Scotch in his hand. He wasn't really drunk, just a little. He was sitting next to this girl with dark red hair, so dark that it was almost black. She was wearing a really short (REALLY short) black skirt and a tiny black top. She stood up and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Come on," she said and Kai got up and followed.  
  
She led him to a room. She sat down on the bed. She signalled him to sit next to her. They started to kiss. She took of his top. Then he started to take hers off while she was getting of his pants. He pulled her pants off and they were completely naked. They were lying in bed kissing. Then, she moved her mouth closer to his neck. Then she started to bite it gently. Then harder. Blood started to pour and she drank it. Her teeth were sharp. Kai looked up. It was getting harder to see. Then she started to drink more.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked her.  
  
She ignored him as she drank more.  
  
"Stop it," he said but she did not stop.  
  
He tried to get her off but she was too strong. After trying to get her off he grew more tired and suddenly closed his eyes. He wasn't asleep. She drank more and more. He had given up trying to stop her. He was too weak. Then she stopped. He lay there. He was dead. The girl walked out of the room, smiling to herself, licking the blood off her face.  
  
TBC..  
  
Well, that was short but I'll have more soon. I hope. Yeh.  
  
Black Camilleon 


	2. The Vampire

Well, I'm back. Stuff the disclaimer. It's on the front page, that's good enough.  
  
Kai opened his eyes. They were redder than usual. They looked more like blood. He found that he was back in his room again (He lives in his own house alone). There was no sunlight in the room but he could tell that it was daytime. He sniffed the air. It smelt different than it usually did. Instead of smelling the normal, suburban air, he smelt something that smelt so much like blood. He did smell blood. He could smell the next-door neighbours little boy who had just fallen off his tricycle and scraped his knee and blood was pouring out. He was tempted to walk next door and get that boy and drink the blood. He started to but when he got as far as the sunny lounge area his skin felt like it was burning badly. He looked at his hand. It was starting to smoke. Then, without warning, it burst into flames.  
  
'Shit!' Kai thought as he rushed to the bathroom and turned the tap on.  
  
The water stopped the fire. He looked at his hand. It was black. He got to the kitchen, avoiding as much sunlight as possible and got to the fridge. He was incredibly thirsty. He opened the fridge door and there was a bottle of cool water. He drank and drank the water until it was all gone. But it did not cure his thirst. He was hungry for something else. Then, he searched through the fridge until he found some steak. He picked it up. It was dripping with blood. He opened his mouth and started to drink the dripping blood. It dripped down his chin and onto his shirt as he drank. He finished drinking. His quench had been satisfied. He ran around the house shutting all the curtains and blinds in the house. He then sat down and thought.  
  
'Am I a vampire?' he asked himself.  
  
He looked at all the vampires in famous novels like Dracula and thought. Then he new for sure.  
  
'I am a vampire.'  
  
TBC..  
  
Well, I guess that didn't sound very good. Oh, there of course going to be short like the other ones, I can't really write a long chapter. Yeh.  
  
Black Camilleon 


	3. Hungry

Well, here we go, another chapter.  
  
It was nighttime. Kai sat down in the moonlight. He stared at a couple. They sat down on the park bench and started to kiss. Kai was getting hungry. He got up. He started to make his way to the couple on the park bench. But then a phone rang. One of them answered it. His face suddenly went sadder as he hung up. He kissed his girlfriend on the cheek and left.  
  
'Oh well, one's good enough,' He thought as he made his way to the girl.  
  
She stood up, as she was about to leave when Kai came up behind her and covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream.  
  
'Shh,' he whispered into her ear as his mouth moved closer to her neck. He widened his mouth and revealed his sharp, bloodstained fangs. He bit her neck just so blood trickled out a little. He started to drink the blood up. It tasted good. He let her go and she dropped to the ground. He licked his lips and walked off. He walked of back to his house.  
  
TBC.  
  
This chapter was REALLY short. I couldn't think of anything. So, yeh.  
  
Black Camilleon 


	4. The Invite

"RING!!!!"  
  
The phone rang. Kai picked up the phone.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, very tired considering it was morning and he had been out all night hunting (A.N. I skipped a few days).  
  
"Hi Kai!" said the voice.  
  
It was Takao.  
  
"What?" he asked, a little annoyed.  
  
"Where going to be going to a party, you want to come?" asked Takao even though he knew Kai would say no. Or so he thought.  
  
Kai thought of all the humans that would be there. All that tasty blood. He thought it would be easier to lure someone to be his prey.  
  
"Sure," he replied.  
  
"Huh? Ok! We'll meet ya outside your house!" Takao said and hung up.  
  
'And maybe I'll feed of some of the Bladebreakers blood while I'm at it,' Kai thought as he hung up the phone. He got up and walked to the fridge. He grabbed some steak from the fridge. He started to drink the blood dripping from it.  
  
Kai heard the doorbell.  
  
'Must be them,' he thought as he walked to the door.  
  
He opened the door. The Bladebreakers stood there.  
  
"Shall we go?" asked Takao.  
  
"Yes," said Kai.  
  
They walked down the street. They all walked in silence. Kai walked behind the rest of the group, so just in case he got a little hungrier he could just grab them one by one and drink. But just he got a little hungrier; they came up to the house. He walked inside to find a wild party going on. He looked around. He sniffed the air and grinned evilly.  
  
The only thought in his head was blood.  
  
TBC.  
  
I'll get there. It'll get to the main part in a million years.  
  
Black Camilleon 


	5. The Discovery

Kai spotted his prey. A young girl. She looked about 16-18 (A.N. Kai is about 19-20 in this fic). He looked at her when she looked at him. She smiled at him. He motioned her to come with him. She got up and walked over. He led her to a room. She lay on the bed and he lay on top. He moved his mouth over to hr neck. He opened his mouth and softly bit it. Then he pulled back a bit then revealed his sharp teeth and it into her neck, tasting the blood that came out of the wound. He drank up until she blacked out. He got up, blood on his lips. He licked the blood off and walked out. The Bladebreakers stood there, knowing what he had just done. He ignored them, thinking they didn't know a thing.  
  
"Um, Kai?" Takao said.  
  
"Yes?" Kai asked.  
  
"Well, umm," Takao started off but saw Kai's evil smile like he was going to get him, he decided to go quicker," Were going now, so, I'll, umm, see you later?"  
  
Kai licked his lips. He thought that maybe he should eat them now but then decided that there was lots of other pray around and decided that next time they see each other, he'll drain every last drop of there blood from there bodies.  
  
"Yes, I'll see you later," he replied, with the same evil grin.  
  
"Umm, ok, bye."  
  
The Bladebreakers quickly ran off.  
  
TBC.  
  
The Bladebreakers know what he is! What will they do next? Tune in next.why am I speaking like that? Oh well. I know, too short. Oh well.  
  
Black Camilleon 


	6. The Plan

Max, Kenny and Rei all walked up to the house that Takao lived in. They walked in. They had ever been there before. They entered the house and looked around. Rei walked over to a picture hanging on the wall. The picture was of a hamburger. Max walked over to the cupboard were Takao kept all his videos. He couldn't read a thing on them though. Kenny turned the TV on and pressed play to see what the video in the machine was. It turned out to be a video with a whole heap of McDonald, KFC and other food ads. Max rolled his eyes.  
  
'Takao and his stomach,' he thought.  
  
Takao came running down the stairs.  
  
"Hey, my favourite tape!" Takao yelled out.  
  
Kenny turns the TV off so Takao will concentrate.  
  
"I did some research on vampires and you can kill them with sunlight, a cross, stab them in the heart with a stake, stab them in the heart with silver and one of the ways to ward him of would be to use garlic" said Kenny.  
  
"Yum, steak!" Said Takao.  
  
"Not steak, a stake!" said Kenny.  
  
"It's a piece of wood with a pointy end on it," explained Max, trying to explain it in a way Takao would understand.  
  
"Oh," replied Takao.  
  
"Anyway, it's a little hard to get stakes and it's not like we'll be able to lure Kai into the daylight, and we don't really have any silver anyway, so we'll have to use crosses to make him back of until we can get something," said Kenny.  
  
"What if Kai ate the garlic?" asked Rei.  
  
"Actually, that would kill him too," replied Kenny," We should go by some garlic and make Kai eat it somehow."  
  
"I've got garlic!" yelled Takao, running to the kitchen.  
  
"Is there any type of food that he hasn't got?" Max whispered to the others.  
  
Takao came back with some garlic.  
  
"Here's some garlic!" he said, throwing everyone some.  
  
"Great! Now we just need a plan," said Kenny.  
  
They sat closer together and started to figure out a plan.  
  
TBC.  
  
Ok, I'll try and update A.S.A.P.  
  
Black Camilleon 


	7. Phone Call

Kai walked into his home. He'd just finished hunting for the night. He lay down on the couch. Sunrise would be coming soon. He needed his sleep.  
  
"RING!!!"  
  
'Who the hell could that be at this time?' he thought as he picked up the phone.  
  
"Who and what is it?" he asked.  
  
"Umm, hi, it's me, Takao," said Takao.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Umm, we were just wondering if you want to come to anther party with us," he replied.  
  
'He's lying,' Kai thought,' His voice trembles to much.'  
  
"Sure," replied Kai.  
  
"Umm, ok, see you later," Takao said and hung up the phone.  
  
"What did he say?" asked Kenny.  
  
"He said yes," Takao said, a little disappointed.  
  
"Ok, good," Kenny said," When we arrive at his house, we throw the garlic on him, and get the cross onto him."  
  
"Chief, umm, are you sure this is going to work?" asked Takao.  
  
"It has to," Kenny replied," If it doesn't, were doomed."  
  
'Yeh, I wonder what'll happen,' thought Takao, thinking that they were doomed.  
  
TBC.  
  
Yes! Short! Haha! Live with it.  
  
Black Camilleon 


	8. Trapped

Kai heard the doorbell. He smelt the air. Defiantly Bladebreaker blood. He opened the door.  
  
"Gotcha!" they yelled as they threw garlic.  
  
Kai saw this and at super speed, he moved out of the way.  
  
"Hey, come back here!" Takao yelled at him as he ran up the stairs.  
  
The Bladebreakers ran after him. When they were upstairs, they couldn't find him.  
  
"Where'd he go?" Takao asked.  
  
They heard a noise and turned around. A door was open. They walked in. They couldn't see Kai. Then, suddenly, without warning, the door slammed shut.  
  
"Can't see can we?" Kai said in a sneaky, evil voice," Oh, poor, poor little humans."  
  
"Stay away from us you evil beast!" Takao yelled trying to find his cross," Hey, where'd my crucifix go?"  
  
"Looking for this?" Kai said, holding the crucifix in his hand.  
  
"But. how. what." Takao said trying to get out his words.  
  
"They don't work kid, just like the garlic," he replied with an evil smile on his face.  
  
A clock from downstairs chimed. 12 o'clock.  
  
"My, my, it's feeding time," said Kai, walking towards the Bladebreakers.  
  
TBC.  
  
Ok, it was short. I'll leave it there, so you don't know what's going to happen next. Mwahahaha! 


	9. Transformation

Kai walked up to his victims.  
  
"Say bye-bye life," he said to them.  
  
Kai grabbed Kenny.  
  
"I'll start with you," He said and put his mouth near his neck.  
  
"NO!!" Takao yelled and took a swing at Kai but Kai was too quick for him.  
  
Kai grabbed Takao's arm. Kai sliced his teeth through Takao's skin. He drank the blood then threw him over to the door were he sat, dead. Next he grabbed Kenny. Kenny tried to fight him but it wasn't working. Kai drank and drank until Kenny died. Rei and Max took their chance while he was drinking and ran down stairs. But just as they got to the door, a shadowy figure stood in front of them so they wouldn't escape. The figure stepped into the light. It was Takao. He grabbed Max.  
  
"No Takao! You don't want to do this!" Max said trying to get away from Takao.  
  
Takao moved to Max's neck and started to drink. Rei ran out and tried to escape. He got to the back door but then Kai stepped in front of him.  
  
"And were do you think you are going?" Kai asked him.  
  
Rei turned around to run the other way but Kenny quickly stood there, blocking his path. Rei ran to his left but Takao was there. His only escape was his right, but Max was there before you could say 'run'. They all came in for him.  
  
"No! I'm your friend!" Rei cried but it was no use," You can't do this to me!"  
  
They crowded over him, all you could hear was screaming.  
  
*The next day *  
  
Rei picked up the phone. His eyes were redder than usual. He seemed to be avoiding as much sunlight as possible.  
  
"Hey, Mariah?" Rei asked," Would you be able to come to a party tonight? . Cool! . It's at Takao's house. . Come after dark. Bring all your friends. Make sure they have healthy blood."  
  
He hung up the phone, laughing to himself.  
  
The End (Mwahahaha)  
  
Yes, very crappy. And I'm leaving it their cause I'm being nasty. Now, answering one thing.  
  
Longer Chapters? No. I couldn't be bothered or it would've been finished in about 1 chapter anyway. But if I make a sequel, which I'm thinking of cause I'm bored, ten I'll try and make longer chapters. If you want the sequel, tell me but I'll probably put one up if you don't want on still.  
  
Black Camilleon 


End file.
